makaissonfandomcom-20200215-history
Torvald
Category:Torvald Some could see Torvald as the greatest Marauder Champion of the Raven Host. Showing exceptional cunning and force that made him go from a foot soldier, to a high ranked Dread Lord of the Chaos Army, no one knows what to expect from when fighting this savage, except if he's comming at you it will surely be a fight in brute force and pray by Sigmar that you get him down before he reaches you! Not speaking alot, once he does he carries a sharp tongue and mostly rude towards anyone except the few who have earned his respect in categories. Often doing as told unless he got objections, and watches the events happends than talking in them. Unless it's word to praise The Raven God Physical Traits Sturdy build from the harsh and wartorn northern lands. Torvald is a Marauder of it's finest caliber. His corrupted skin changing through colours of daemonic appearance, his blessed left arm standing at full mutated power. Pale toned, having a beard with the Chaos Seal branding it nicely and even marked his head with the symbol. Scars from thousands of bloodsheds made from his very own hands and weaponry, and a skull collection on his belt. Race And Class Norscan Marauder, and proudly so! Background Living in one of the small villages in the northest parts of the Old World. Years beyond corruption from the every warping Chaos energy. Ever since he was a toddler he dreamed about to become one of the strongest champions of their Gods. Brawling with his brethren and fighting against wild animals at young age, he build up his physique and at his later teen, becomming a proud soldier of Chaos! Yet to earn his blessings that he desired for, Torvald went through scenarios in both Norsca and Nordland like any other marauder who strifes for their god's attention. Becomming the age of man, gaining at last the purest blessing of Tzeentch, known as the changing. Able to form his left hand from a savage claw, to a potent blade, to a vicious club. He wasn't satisfied till he have gone as far into this blessing till he was to the brink of his mind turning into a warped blasphemy, avoiding to turn into a drooling Chaos Spawn. One victory after another, it was not much later he asked to join the largest horde at that time. A Greenskin Shaman named Elmo, asking him to join the clan Blood and Guts as a mercenary of war. Founding this as a profound way to get into more bloodshed for his cause, he accepted this invitation. As time run by, his strength growthed. Armed in some of the most luxurious marauder armor, yet holding him agile enough to use his blessing at full effect. He was ready, he was the strongest Marauder of his generation, and still remains so to this day. All this, to server his Raven God! Personal notes and Status First Marauder to become rank40 on Makaisson. Alive and fighting!